


有话好说 (墨镜在手狗眼无忧).Your Words Can't Hurt Me (These Shades Are Gucci)

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, a little silly if im honest, no one hurts and everyones on vacation, others mentioned in the bg - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 黑百合打算在假期里做三件事：休息，放松，还有不拖泥带水的纯粹性爱。





	有话好说 (墨镜在手狗眼无忧).Your Words Can't Hurt Me (These Shades Are Gucci)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Words Can't Hurt Me (These Shades Are Gucci)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760048) by [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit). 



> 【仿黑百合语气】夏天到了，我要好好潇洒一回。恐跨性别言论出现即删，看我不揍得你满脸开花。

阿坎站在运输船的栈桥上，两手叉腰俯视众人，活像个严厉的父亲。这感觉很奇怪，因为阿坎也不过大她十二岁而已，但黑百合猜想这就是她休假要付出的代价。希腊的艳阳照在她肩头晒得皮肤有些发麻，无袖露背衬衫下却冷得微微刺痛……

“报备行程。”阿坎语音浑厚柔和，“死神，你先。”

“三天后有小轮车比赛。”加布里尔哑声说。他穿着亮黄色夏威夷印花衬衫、牛仔短裤和凉鞋，搭配宽檐草帽和深红色太阳镜，看上去魅力十足。“我准备参加，我有把握赢。”

像要强调他这番宣言似的，一名船员满身大汗推着他的车走下栈桥——车是他亲手打造，碳黑和明红色调的金属车架，好似血盆大口将车轮框住。另一名船员拖下来一只巨大的行李箱，箱盖上还印着死神面具，一看就知道是谁的东西。

“它有轮子。”加布里尔出声提醒。

船员终于把箱子拽到加布里尔身边，如释重负地叫了一声。阿坎转过头去：“黑影？”

黑影左手拨弄全息投影，右手端着一大杯星巴克冰拿铁。她咽下一大口咖啡，像孩子似的使劲吸着杯里最后一点底。“浮潜。”黑影咬着吸管说，“我要把能摸到的海胆都摸个遍。”

阿坎闭上眼睛。呼吸，深呼吸。可以理解，黑百合心想。

“拜托，别碰海胆。”阿坎说得一字一顿，语气有些滑稽。

“就碰。”黑影回答，“我怨念好久了。”

“好吧。那黑爪可不付医药费。”

黑影终于从全息投影屏前抬起头，咬瘪了吸管，奶沫溅得满地都是。“那就摸海星吧。”她说。阿坎转向黑百合，挑挑眉毛。

“我嘛，”黑百合抬手松开扎得高高的马尾辫，“打算到泳池边坐坐。或者去沙滩上。我要坐着晒晒太阳，吹吹海风，感受一下温暖。”

阿坎刚点头，就听黑百合接着说：“还要找几个漂亮妞大战三百回合。”

阿坎眉毛抬得老高，愕然看着她，一时无语。加布里尔咳嗽一声。黑影边用吸管戳着全息投影屏，边举手摆出击掌姿势，两眼始终盯着她刚偷来的天知道什么秘密没有挪开。黑百合同样看都不看就伸手拍向她掌心，打出啪的一声脆响。

“行，”阿坎又好气又好笑，“ _度假_ 嘛，你们开心就好。我们两周后回来接你们。反正账单有首相代付，喜欢什么尽管记在账上。这是你们应得的。”

*

最初两天风平浪静。黑百合在泳池边消磨时间，抹完防晒霜，边听音乐边看小黄文。温度从没高到叫人难耐的地步，她在遮阳伞下躺得很是惬意。第三天，她终于跟黑影去了沙滩，微风吹拂白沙，碧蓝的海面波光粼粼宛如宝石。她们带了折叠椅和浴巾，冷藏箱里镇着几瓶冰水，沙滩包里塞满零食，还有一台点单机，能呼叫在海边来回巡视的机器人侍者送酒水。万事俱备。

考虑到时间还早，黑百合先要了杯含羞草鸡尾酒，黑影则婉言谢绝。于是黑百合径自展开沙滩椅，铺上浴巾，开始准备日光浴。她们选的场地很隐蔽，两侧都有岩石将她们跟外面沙滩隔开，不过反重力机器人要找她们却毫无困难。黑百合往身上抹起了防晒霜，黑影边扣上滑稽的脚蹼边看着她。

“你还没出手呢？”黑影神秘兮兮地问，“你看，套房白天基本都空着。加比整天出去疯狂飙车，我忙着跟海洋生物玩儿，所以……”

“还没。”黑百合答得轻描淡写，“没一个能入眼的。”

倒不是没人表现过兴趣。黑百合知道自己很引人注目，这里的女人也都挺漂亮的。可她们都太温顺了。没意思。有的更糟，羞答答的。跟她们聊个天只怕比拔牙还费事，更别提发生关系了。要跟人约会的话，黑百合情愿离那些节外生枝的纠缠远点，敬谢不敏。

“哦，反正还有时间。”黑影见她一言不发，以为她有些沮丧，“也许你应该稍稍降低标准？”

“这浴巾可是LV的，黑影。我不会为任何人降低自己的标准。”

“那你是自掘坟墓活该没有性生活。不过至少你还有我。我是说，”黑影指指自己，“我好歹算达标了吧？”

黑百合并非有意，但还是笑出声来，看黑影一脸被冒犯的表情才慢慢止住。

“哦，”她咳嗽一声，强忍笑意，“你不是当真吧。”

“算你走运，谁让我爱你呢，况且我们在度假，”黑影说，“不然我真想一记撩阴腿踢得你生活不能自理，我要让你这辈子都没机会跟女人滚床单，我要把下半生都献给这项伟大事业。”

“黑影。”

“想象一下，”黑影张开双臂，“你正跟一个美女独处，你开始亲她脖子，摸她屁股。”见黑百合皱眉，她临时更正，“那就胸部？”黑百合点头，于是她继续往下说，“到你打算上三垒的时候，到你们俩都，怎么说， _要到了_ 的时候，我突然跳出来说‘我一直都在呢’然后……”

意味深长的停顿让黑百合有些发毛。

“这么一说还真挺刺激的，”黑影若有所思地抱起胳膊，一手摸着下巴，“我能试一下吗？”

“不行。”黑百合明确拒绝，“你不是有海鲜要处理吗？”

黑影大笑，朝她眨了眨眼。“好吧好吧，我走了。好好享受阳光吧， _araña_ (小蜘蛛)。我过一两小时就回来。”

黑百合晃晃手指跟她道别，掏出小说和一袋什锦果仁。过了大约三十分钟，她瞥见一道亮色在附近闪过，下意识从书上抬起头来，结果差点没把满嘴果仁一口咽下去——只见猎空冲下海岸，径直跑过泛着泡沫的浅滩，仰头笑得很是欢畅。

那女孩背着发光的双肩包，背包口挂了条英国国旗图样的浴巾，在身后飘扬着仿佛披肩。身穿蓝白红相间的号码服，有点像比基尼，但露的皮肤没黑百合这么多，搭配溯溪鞋和一只运动脚环。用防汗带束着额发，戴着运动太阳镜，皮肤被汗水和海浪打湿，闪闪发亮，还有些发红，不做点防护怕是要晒伤。

猎空望向侧旁，发现了她的存在，眨着眼朝她挥了挥手，随即消失在天然屏障的另一边。黑百合盯着女孩消失的地方，有些气恼，也有些不解。然后她听见一阵水声，还有英国口音大喊的一句“ **什么嘛** ”，接着猎空喘着气回到她视野中。

黑百合往后一靠，夹好书签，同时把什锦果仁塞回包里。“ _Salut, ma chérie._ (你好啊，亲爱的。)”

“你——你？你！”猎空边一字一顿地用手指着她，边原地跺脚踏得沙土飞溅，“ _你_ 怎么会在这里？！”

“我在度假。”

“度——”猎空嚷了一声，怀疑地眯起眼睛，“你在 _度假_ 。”

“我都不知道希腊这地方还带回音效果。”黑百合双手叠放在肚皮上，反问她，“ _你_ 又怎么会在这里？”

“……度假。”猎空答道，然后像是被人戳破了灌满怒意的气球，肩膀耷拉下来，“哈。还真巧啊，嗯？”

黑百合耸耸肩，把猎空从头到脚打量了一遍，挑起一边眉毛。“你这是……掉水里了？”女孩头发湿漉漉的，背包上挂的浴巾也往下垂着，有一角已经拖在沙地上。她跑到黑百合身边这一路上，两脚一直到膝盖都粘满了沙子。

猎空红着脸小声嘟囔：“被你吓了一跳好吗？”

黑百合大笑，朝伞下的阴凉地做了个手势。“坐吧。冷藏箱里有水，包里有零食。都是从酒店吧台买的，还没拆封。没动手脚。”

“哦，那谢了。”猎空挪到伞下，摊开湿毛巾，毫不介意地坐上去，从冷藏箱里拽出一瓶水，一口气咕嘟了半瓶。等她把瓶口从唇边挪开时，黑百合意识到自己盯着那漂亮的小嘴看得太久了，赶忙扭头干掉杯底的残酒，放下杯子伸手抓起点单机。

“说说这个假期你打算怎么过？”猎空看着黑百合按下按钮，问道，“更重要的是，亲爱的，为什么你到海边来还 _化妆_ ？”

“就这么过。”黑百合指指自己，又朝沙滩和四周挥挥手，“另外嘛，希望有不拖泥带水的纯粹性爱，还有各式各样的鸡尾酒。至于化妆，当然是因为我喜欢， _chérie_ ，不需要更多理由。”

“哈。”猎空脸上红得更厉害了，“好吧，冒昧说一句，我觉得这样有助于你的呃……计划的，第二点。”

“嗯。”黑百合笑笑，转身面朝她，单手支着脑袋，“涂口红是有这意图。”

“那好吧！”猎空避开视线，匆匆把剩下的水灌进肚子里，“我，呃……该回去了。跟大家汇合。天使刚参加变装赛回来，76准备了好些烧烤。而且我真的不该打扰你的假期，虽然这么说挺奇怪的。”

“留下吧。”黑百合轻声说，“你我一直都没机会聊聊。也许，”她说到这里犹豫了一下，“可以好好利用一下这次休战？”

猎空重新面向她，摘掉太阳镜，低头看看自己沾满沙的小腿，咬了咬下唇，脱下背包。她摆弄一番后，上面的蓝色光晕更亮了些。黑百合看着她把背包靠在冷藏箱旁，意识到那就是猎空的加速器。

“好吧。”猎空笑笑，“可说好了，就算我让你心烦了，也不许朝我开枪。毕竟是你邀我留下的！”

“你看我带枪了吗， _chérie_ ？”黑百合朝自己身上挥挥手，看猎空瞪大眼睛跟着她的动作上下打量，“没有吧？你没什么好怕的。”

然后她们聊了起来。说来也怪，这比想象中要轻松，轻松得多。两周后，她们将再度成为立场各异的敌手，继续投身那场将决定世界命运的战争。但此时此刻，在这片沙滩上，在这处被白沙海浪环绕的隐秘所在，她们只是两个女人。

多么……纯粹啊，黑百合心想。空气里弥漫着挥之不去的张力，两人边喝水边交流工作中的趣闻，有说有笑。猎空越靠越近，探过身子凝神倾听。目光流连。黑百合胸口微震，心跳快了半拍。她提议猎空使用她的防晒霜时，侍者终于绕过石堆飘到她们身边。

“要点单吗，女士？”侍者问。黑百合歪过脑袋向猎空征求意见，猎空只是点头，又拧开一瓶水，同时摸出一小袋椒盐脆饼。

“嗯，这次来点酒劲更大的吧。”黑百合努努嘴，两眼盯着猎空如何把零食举到嘴边，“激情海滩？”

猎空被饼干噎了一下。

“绝佳的选择，女士，”机器人说，“还要什么吗？”

“再来一杯尖叫高潮，给我的……”黑百合边看猎空满脸通红地捂嘴，边斟酌着合适的称呼，“同伴？对。记我账上。”黑百合在侍者的传感器上扫了房卡。

“稍候，女士。酒水马上送到。”它再次离去，反重力飞过沙滩。

猎空目送它身影消失才望向黑百合，语调里听不出情绪：“你是在暗示什么吗？”

黑百合眨眨眼。“是……吧？”见猎空挑眉，她赶忙更正，“没有。完全没有。”沉默片刻后又试探一句，“可能有？”她补充道，“我也说不清。”

猎空嚼着嚼着笑了起来，又喝了口水把饼干送进肚子。黑百合不愿承认，但她吃东西的样子实在可爱，真叫人想不到。女孩咽下饼干，舔舔盐末，重新抬头看向黑百合，眼里闪着出人意料的光芒。

“我承认，”猎空开口时嗓音低沉，听得黑百合心里发痒，“如果我说从没想过这回事，那就是在撒谎。”她歪过脑袋，满脸无辜，“……你呢？想试试吗？来一发看看？”

黑百合瞪大眼睛，坐起身，短短吸了口气。“我……带了防护用品。”她说着，眼看猎空的脸一直红到耳朵尖，“虽然我身体健康，不过如果你有其他担心——”

“不，不，我不担心。我身体也好得很。”猎空跪坐起来，挪到和她近在咫尺，小心翼翼伸出手放在黑百合腰胯两侧，但并未真正触碰。“我有服药，所以……如果你想不戴……”

黑百合审慎地打量着猎空。“你不担心沙子？”

“除非你打算往我那儿塞把沙，或者没等我准备好就乱来，否则我们没必要担心。”

黑百合做个鬼脸，接着笑出声来。她感觉胸臆间充盈着暖意，却轻飘飘的。真好。感觉真好。肯定是她的表情暴露了想法，猎空舔舔嘴唇近身靠到椅子上，但黑百合一手按在女孩胸口，轻轻把她推开。

“等我把浴巾拿开。”她小声嘀咕。

“什么？不用了，那个可以留着。”猎空嘴上说着，却还是坐回原位，看着黑百合站起来开始叠浴巾，“说真的，你可以过后再拿到海里洗洗……”

“这条浴巾，”黑百合嗤之以鼻，拍着浴巾一字一顿地说，“值六百美元。我才不会在这上面做。”

“哦我的天，”猎空翻着白眼呻吟起来，“那你把它带出来干嘛！你不是要找人上床吗！”

“因为，”黑百合强调道，“这是条 _六百美元的浴巾_ ，躺在上面让我感觉良好。”

“装腔作势。”猎空故作气恼，但很快笑出声来，“好吧，好吧！反正椅子看起来也挺舒服的。”

“租的，”黑百合把浴巾塞进包里，笑道，“凑合用吧。”

她拉起猎空按到躺椅上，解开腰上的印花丝巾，掸掉猎空小细腿上的沙子以防万一，然后把丝巾扔到一旁，跨坐到女孩身上，却留心把大半重心放在自己膝盖上。

总体来说，她们的初吻是温柔的。但并不纯情——猎空的左手很快摸到她后腰，长长的手指带着温度，修得短短的指甲轻蹭着她的肌肤；她们的嘴唇贴近又分开，缱绻缠绵；黑百合把体重压了上来，让两人的胸脯紧贴在一起。

猎空另一只手顺着她胳膊往上爬，捏捏上臂肌肉，接着纠缠在她发丝间。黑百合满意地低哼一声，微笑着咬住女孩的唇轻轻拉扯，退开一点看猎空露出同样灿烂的笑容，然后两人又吻在一起。

黑百合调整姿势，温柔分开猎空的腿。女孩如此轻易而迅速地为她敞开，双腿钩住她腰肢一下把她拽进自己柔软的怀抱，让她不禁微笑。

“我们走着瞧，看能不能在酒水送来前给你一次尖叫高潮。”黑百合抵着猎空的唇小声咕噜，一路吻到耳后，只觉猎空在她身下扭动着边喘气边笑个不停。

“哦，不行。你这样真不行。”猎空如是说，结果被黑百合警告似的在耳垂上咬了一下，她打了个哆嗦抗议道，“本来就是！说这些的时候至少用法语嘛，更有情趣。”

“ _很好_ _，_ _你这小坏蛋。_ ”黑百合换了法语。没想到那小坏蛋居然在她屁股上掐了一把，更没想到她脊背上竟因此战起一阵快意。

“我能听懂。”猎空嘟囔着在她颈侧印下一个火热的吻，“你说下流话时用法语更动听。”

我会让你知道什么叫下流，黑百合心想，抓住猎空双手摁在她头顶上，边听着颈侧传来的惊叹边舔了舔嘴唇。她用鼻尖蹭着猎空的脸，以缓慢拖沓的动作扭动腰胯。这样的亲密接触让她脊背上荡过阵阵快感，热浪冲击着她原本迟钝的心脏，她感觉泳裤里渐渐紧绷起来。

“哦，妈的，”猎空在她身下低喃着，试图挣脱她的控制。黑百合摁着她的手纹丝不动。“你……醉得不轻啊？”

“嗯，”黑百合哼道，“你能当个好姑娘把手乖乖放着别动吗？”

“当然。”猎空小声说。

黑百合松开手好进一步探索猎空裸露的小腹。她一边呜噜，一边品味那沁着汗水的温柔暖香。肚脐下方是一线稀薄得近乎绒毛的耻毛，她顺势向下摸索，直到被裤腰拦住去路。她冰冷的手掌又贴着女孩柔韧的肌肉一点点向上，指尖终于钩住背心下缘。

“可以吗？”

“当然。”猎空喃喃。

黑百合低哼一声，双手已经挤到那层富有弹性的布料下，她手腕让背心束缚着，掌心却被女孩柔软的乳房填满。猎空在她的触碰下呻吟，边吸气边将胸脯挺进她手心里。黑百合喉咙里低低笑着，两根手指捏住乳头忽地一拧。

“感觉好吗？”她轻吟。

“是的， _是的是的，_ ”猎空喘息道，“非常好……”

黑百合停下爱抚，把猎空的背心推到锁骨之上。虽然女孩皮肤泛红，黑百合还是注意到她胸脯和乳尖上也散落着点点雀斑。黑百合笑笑，贴着她身躯渐渐向下，直到在她胸口印下一个吻，从下巴感受到女孩的隔膜因这动作而震颤。

然后她一口咬了下去，当然不会用力，只是抿住一小块肌肤用力吮吸。猎空倒抽了一口气，却随着她一路吻上乳房 _融化_ 在她身下。她用舌尖抵住乳尖轻轻撩拨，猎空为她发出的呻吟如此 _悦耳动听_ 。

如此肆意纵情。

“还以为你会安静点呢。”黑百合低声絮语，嘴唇蹭过发硬的那点粉红，一只手掐着另一侧乳头捻弄。“虽然没人能看到我们， _ma chérie_ ，但这不代表他们听不到。”

“我的队友们—— _见鬼_ ，”猎空抽了口气，因为黑百合把她乳头含进嘴里，用牙齿磨蹭着敏感的肌肤，“——离这儿远着呢，说实话，这片沙滩上肯定有过比约炮更见不得人的事吧。而且，你可是答应过要给我一次 _尖叫高潮_ 的。”

黑百合啵的一声松开她，笑着舔舔上唇。“那我接受挑战。”

她转向另一侧乳房，在敏感的肌肤上留下令猎空喜悦的深红印记。她继续向下，一路种下唇印和吻痕，直到把鼻尖埋进猎空的肚脐眼，双手贪婪地摸索着扣住她的翘臀。那丛若隐若现的绒毛撩得她嘴唇发痒，她哑着嗓子问：“ _可以吗？_ ”

“是的，”猎空拱起腰肢咬牙道，“哦我的天， _可以，求你了。_ ”

这恳求让黑百合小腹内有如过电，几乎呻吟出声，她稍稍跪坐起身方便双手摸到女孩裤腰，一把将泳裤扒到膝弯处。猎空小心抬起一条腿甩掉短裤，无需催促，就在黑百合眼前分开了双腿，黑百合不由长长呼了一口气。

贝壳般的粉嫩，衬着不甚驯服的毛发，不像她想象中那样齐整。她可能盯得太久了，猎空脸上显出一丝惶恐，轻声呜咽着想合拢双腿。黑百合反应迅速，伸手止住了她的动作。

“不，不， _chérie_ ，”她说，“别向我隐藏自己。”她舔舔嘴唇，目光扫过她在猎空身上留下的斑驳印记。她在猎空默许下再次分开那双腿，动作小心而缓慢。“你 _好美_ 。”她嗓音沙哑地承认。

“这比你说下流话还好听。”猎空本想开个玩笑，可话刚说一半就支离破碎，随着她腰胯的摇摆化作一声低吟。

黑百合吃吃轻笑。她双手钩住猎空腿弯，哄着女孩抬腿把膝盖抵到胸口，有一瞬间惊讶于这具躯体的柔韧，然后伸出舌头毫不客气地品尝了第一口。味道有点咸，带着股麝香味，还有一丝意想不到的甜蜜，萦绕在她舌尖挥之不去。猎空气喘吁吁，黑百合抬眼向上望去。

恰在此时，她随意架在额头上的太阳镜滑下来，正落在她鼻梁上。

“你这炫富的浑球，”猎空嗤之以鼻，咯咯笑着扭动身子，“天哪，看着还挺性感的。是G-呃-Gucci的？”

黑百合又低哼一声，用唇含住微微绽放的蓓蕾，挑逗它从花苞中探出头来。她鲜红的指甲深陷进猎空的大腿，渴求更多，渴求 _一切_ 。她加大了力道，舔舐着从阴蒂转到下方狭小的甬道入口再原路返回，女孩的体液沾染了她的下巴。伴随每一次吸气，猎空迷人的气息充盈着她的胸腔，混合了防晒霜的刺激和海盐的咸涩，她不由抵着那柔软的肉体纵情呻吟，晃得躺椅嘎吱作响。

她暂时松开猎空，喘着气舔了舔嘴唇。猎空微微活动双手，扯掉那条傻乎乎的防汗带，用手指抓了抓野性难驯的头发，双眼被欲望染成了深褐。

“别，”猎空喘息道，“别停下亲爱的，哦拜托， _求你，求你了别停下。_ ”

“手。”黑百合哑着嗓子补充，“你想放哪就放哪吧。”

她再次埋头，片刻后就感觉猎空双手放在她脑后，紧扣着她的脖颈，把她拽得更近。黑百合低吼一声，收紧了陷在猎空腿后的手指。

“哦我操——”猎空腰肢陡然一颤，“操，我要到了——亲爱的，亲爱的，我要到了。”

黑百合贴着她私处鼓励似的低吟，将它含入口中，又啵的一声松开，用舌尖绕着它画起了小圈。猎空的呜咽声调渐高，终于在喘息间拱起身子，咬着牙喊出声来：“ _就这样，我操是的是的是的！_ ”

不是尖叫。还不算。

猎空在这别样的亲吻中迎来第一次高潮，黑百合贪婪地将一切扫荡入腹。女孩还在快感的余波中翻腾，她就把两根手指放进嘴里吮到足够湿润，然后深深捅了进去。猎空喉底发出高亢的悲鸣，双手攥紧了黑百合的头发。

“哇、哇，哇——我操真的只是两根手指吗？”猎空扭动腰胯，黑百合给她的犒赏是一次有力的冲刺，蜷起手指缓缓撤出，又剪刀似的分开再向内推进。女孩的阴道律动着，轻松包容了她的扩张。

“不。”黑百合滑进第三根手指，笑着咬住猎空的嘴唇，用拇指在她阴蒂上画着小圈，倾听她因此发出的呻吟，“现在是三根。”

“稍、稍等，亲爱的，我还没——”猎空脑袋抵着椅背上的靠枕，胸口起伏不定，“——我很 _敏感_ 的。”

黑百合停下来，歪过脑袋问：“弄疼你了？”

“不、不是，不是，见鬼，别停下！”猎空拱起腰胯迎合着那几根深入她体内的手指，连撅起的嘴角都带着黑百合此生所见最诱人的味道，“或者在我再高潮前稍停一下，就一下。”

“我有耐心。”黑百合咧咧嘴，“我还没听到你尖叫呢。嚷嚷几声？是有。呻吟？ _美妙动听。_ ”她强调似的踩着字眼深深撞进去，“不过尖叫？啊，你打定主意要我好好卖力，不是吗？”

“太容易到手的——”猎空停下来发出一声更动情的呻吟，双手胡乱扒着黑百合的肩膀和后背，“——就——唔——不会珍、珍惜，对吧？”

黑百合挤进第四根手指。猎空倒抽一口气夹紧了她的手指，那女人拇指轻点再次将她送上绝顶，高高抛起，重重落下，周而复始。黑百合抽离时，她两腿一阵痉挛，目光迷离地看着黑百合将手指举到唇边，用舌头舔了个一干二净。

“水。”猎空哑声道，“还有，吻我。”

黑百合嗯了一声，伸手从冷藏箱里翻出两瓶水，从沙滩上捡起衣物抖掉沙子，抹干脸上的汗水，抓过水瓶连喝了几大口。体内喷薄欲出的能量让她感觉皮肤紧绷绷的，她的心从没跳得这么快过（虽然比常人还是缓慢许多），肾上腺素和情欲的双重冲击更令她全身战栗。

猎空干掉半瓶水才放下瓶子，视线离开黑百合起伏的胸脯，饥渴地投向她下身。黑百合喝完水，把瓶子扔在沙滩上——当然，她过后会收拾的——抬手理了理有些散乱的长发。猎空轻咬下唇看着眼前美景，看着那处越发显眼的勃起。

黑百合这才想起摘下太阳镜，随手甩到瓶子旁边。

“我能不能——要我给你点回报吗？”猎空抬起情欲迷蒙的眼睛望着她。

“我什么道具都没带。”黑百合哼哼，“我没法……像你那么容易释放， _chérie_ 。”她再次把手伸向沙滩包，“如果你改主意了想要防护用品，我这里有——”

“哦不，不不，我还是那个意思，你没意见的话，我也没意见。”猎空温暖的手扣在她腰上把她往回拽，“来吧，美女。”

黑百合笑着低头，接受了猎空匆匆送上的吻。猎空的手掠过她胸脯探向身后，沿着脊背滑落到臀部，试探性地掐了一下，让她不由呻吟出声，接着就感觉对方加大了搓揉力道，一双巧手动作里竟带着意外的强势，她闷哼一声狠狠咬住了猎空的嘴唇。

猎空一路向下吻到她胸口当中，白牙闪现咬住红色蝴蝶结，头一甩，眨眼就解开了她比基尼上装的系带。热情的小嘴毫不迟疑找到一边乳头，她惊得几乎喘不过气来，一只手纠缠在猎空发丝间，另一只手抚过女孩的脖颈、肩膀，指甲抠住了上臂肌肉。

“ _Chérie._ ”黑百合喘息着，当猎空透过睫毛仰望她时，她舔舔嘴唇低喃道，“ _好姑娘。_ ”

猎空呜咽起来。黑百合喜欢这声音，但还是强忍战栗把女孩推开一点。猎空的指甲深陷进她肌肤里，活像一头被剥夺了捕食权的小母狮。

“我不需要太多前戏。”她哑声说。猎空眼睛一亮，赶忙点头，往上挪了挪身子靠在椅背上，呼吸粗重。黑百合迅速将泳裤褪到大腿处，把自己从过紧的束缚中解脱出来，长舒了口气。

“哦我的天，”猎空呻吟，“你真是太他妈好看了。你确定不要我帮你……”她向下瞥了一眼，舔舔嘴唇，“……准备一下？除非你包里有润滑油。”

黑百合不得不停顿片刻 _调整呼吸_ ，因为一想到猎空火热的唇裹住她将她吞下，手指也贪婪地握紧——

她知道那样她肯定撑不过五分钟。

“我——”黑百合清清嗓子，感觉脸上红晕更深，热得快烧起来了，“——我带润滑油了。是的。”

她假装没听见猎空小声咕哝的“还用说”，伸手拽过沙滩包，从一袋袋垃圾食品下面翻出偷藏的黑色小袋子。她觉得哪怕为了自己安心，也还是再问一句为好。

“我有避孕套，”她提醒道，“你 _确定_ 不要……？”

“我们都身体健康，况且我有药效保护。”猎空微微一笑，在黑百合摸出润滑油的同时，双手捧住她的脸，给了她一个温柔的吻，“不过，你肯多问一句真是太贴心了。”

“我——这种事当然要对方同意。”黑百合皱起眉头嘟囔，竭力不让自己感觉像个在暗恋对象面前话都说不利索的女学生。

“这么说更贴心了！我有个前女友半中间把套摘了，等她射了我才发现，”猎空恶心得打了个哆嗦，“我发誓，我当时就把那混蛋踢出了公寓。”

“……你还有她地址吗——”

猎空捏捏她的脸。“别想着谋杀什么的破坏气氛，亲爱的。”

黑百合嗤之以鼻，打开润滑油盖子，往手心里挤了一大捧抹到下身，闷哼着慢慢抚弄。猎空的注视为她的动作更添了一抹灼热感，黑百合把手往上挪时，感觉汗水顺着脖颈后流淌下来，那过电似的快感让她哼出声来。

见猎空狠狠咽了口唾沫，她松开手，手指灵活地抵上猎空私处的皱褶。其实没必要，黑百合有预感，但确保女孩 _不会受伤_ 终归不是坏事。

“天哪，”猎空声音有些紧张，“你要让我等多久？来吧，亲爱的……”

听到这里，黑百合咬咬下唇，接着就感觉猎空的腿催促似的收紧了，于是她开始动作。一手扶着根部直到前头抵上那处湿热的所在，如同一个羞怯的吻，然后随着两人同时发力，她轻松滑进了两英寸。

“呼——”猎空低呼一声，眨巴着眼睛，双手攀住黑百合上背，抚过她的长发，“——感觉—— _真好_ 。”

黑百合绷紧下巴，咕哝着表示赞同。经过先前的热身运动，再加上润滑油助力，女孩已经湿透，她第二次试探性的挺进又深入了几分，到第三次抽插时，她的髋骨便跟猎空紧紧抵在一起。黑百合双手攥住沙滩椅头枕，两臂正框住猎空潮红的脸。

她律动腰肢，胯部抵着猎空缓缓磨蹭，赢来一声发自肺腑的叹息，女孩的指甲同时掐进她肩头。

当她稍稍后撤再 _奋力_ 突进时，那双手抓住了她的头发。

“哦见鬼，”猎空嘶声道，“是的，是的，太 _完美_ 了，妈的——”

黑百合咕哝着低头偷了个湿热的吻，继续 _一次又一次_ 发起冲锋，一点点加大力道，加快速度，直到自己只能贴着猎空的唇喘息得像头野兽。在猎空的呜咽和她细碎的呻吟中，黑百合听见两人肉体碰撞的啪啪声。她稍稍放慢节奏，努力组织语言（英语或者法语都行）想问猎空是否还好。

她甚至没来得及开口，猎空就近乎哽咽地发出了请求：“ _操我。_ ”女孩的指甲深深掐进黑百合后背，力道大得足以留下印痕。在这刺痛感鞭策下，黑百合脚踩沙地站稳，收紧了抓住头枕的手，继续刚才的动作。

她的牙找到猎空的脖颈轻轻啃咬，缠绵于那汗水淋漓的肌肤。她感觉猎空把脚挪到她后腰上，脚跟像马刺一样蹬着她，叠起身子催促黑百合加深探索，加大力道，加快频率，直到感觉那把结实的金属椅子都快被她们晃散架了。

一波热流在黑百合小腹内郁积，她紧贴猎空的脉搏完成了印记，在女孩耳畔吐息。“我快到了。”

猎空在她下方拱起腰胯，浑身颤抖。“哦是的，是的是的，是的——”

她咬住女孩的耳朵，聚集起最后一点脑细胞开口询问一个肯定抑或否定的答案。“里面吗？”

“ _求你了_ _！_ ”这声悲鸣就是猎空的全部回答。

黑百合猛地向前顶去，用力磨蹭的同时一口咬在猎空肩头。热浪伴着阵阵酥麻感流遍全身，在一声迭一声的啜泣里，高潮汹涌而来，她抵着猎空柔软的身躯狠狠发力，隐约觉得对方手指灵活地挤进两人之间，搓揉着她的阴蒂。

然后，在持续的高潮中，黑百合 _感觉到了_ 。猎空的阴道有节律地收缩着，催促她再一次爆发、再一次释放，接着女孩头往后仰，终于尖叫出声，宣泄着难以言喻的狂喜。

她们抵死缠绵，虽然黑百合先一步登顶，但为了猎空，她坚持着腰胯的动作，直到女孩瘫软在椅子上，双手抚着胸口，眼皮微微颤动。

“现在，”猎空喘着粗气躺了几分钟才哑声问，“现在是哪一年？”

黑百合飞快眨着眼，努力驱散脑海中的迷雾答道：“是……2077啊。”

“哦那就好，”猎空睁开眼睛，咧嘴朝黑百合露出慵懒惬意的微笑，“我都担心你是不是把我干到下个世纪了。”

黑百合忍不住哈哈大笑，叫她自己都吃了一惊。猎空发出一声抗议，两腿圈紧了她的腰。反重力装置的低低蜂鸣打破了嬉闹气氛。黑百合抬头望去，发现侍者就浮在她们身边，不过看沙地上的痕迹，它应该刚到不久。

“您的酒水，女士。”侍者说，“还有，沙滩椅购置费用已加入您账单。”虽然它不像智械那样有自我意识，黑百合还是觉得它嗓音里有种刻意的冷淡，“原因您懂。”

“好。当然。”黑百合清清嗓子，猎空在她身下双手捂着脸，笑得直哆嗦，“你可以呃，把酒水放在冷藏箱上……”

“好的，女士。”机器人照办了，“还需要什么吗？”

“……纸巾。”机器人从内置储物箱里拿出一摞绵软的纸。“就先……这样吧，谢谢。”

猎空捂着嘴抖个不停，等侍者离开后，终于笑出声来。“哦， _万分抱歉_ 。天哪，等你出来的时候怕是会一团糟，难怪租用要变成购置。我早让你把浴巾留着了。”

黑百合一想到把 _那些东西_ 弄在她昂贵的浴巾上，就忍不住起了生理反应。猎空眉头微蹙，对她眨眨眼，低头朝两人之间看去。

“你……你是不是一下软了， _听到我说_ ——”

黑百合匆匆抽离，随手一把纸巾糊在猎空脸上，自己也抓了几张，以外科手术般的细致清理残局。猎空一边轻声咒骂，一边拿纸巾在两腿间擦拭。黑百合嗤笑一声，系好上装，把泳裤提回腰上，又检查一遍衣服和太阳镜确认没粘上沙子。穿戴整齐后，她捋了捋头发，从袋子里摸出口红和粉饼补好妆，低头看了看。

至少沙滩椅上没留下什么……明显痕迹。见猎空的浴巾湿乎乎都是沙，黑百合犹豫一下，还是把自己的浴巾铺回椅子上。铺好之后，她从冷藏箱下面抽出一个小垃圾袋，开始收拾两人制造的垃圾。她听到啪的一声，抬头看见猎空正把比基尼背心拽回原位。女孩默不作声地把一团纸巾扔进黑百合张开的袋子里，动作很是小心。

黑百合蹙眉。“伤着你了？”

“有点疼，”猎空承认，“不过是好的那种。”

“……那就好。”黑百合躺回沙滩椅上，端起她的激情海滩，试着抿了一口，“ _Magnifique_ _._ (好极了。)”

猎空在边上转来转去，看黑百合勾勾手指，才坐到她旁边蜷起身子，顺手捞过自己那杯酒尝了一口，轻轻咳嗽。“噢，酒劲比我想的大。不过挺好喝的。干杯，亲爱的。”她跟黑百合碰了碰杯，又啜了一小口。

黑百合倚在伞下，一手拿着酒，一手揉着猎空的头发。还没好好清洗的头发微微发涩，有点纠结，但她不在乎。猎空先把酒喝光了，双手环住她的腰，翻身侧卧，一条腿宣示主权似的压在她胯上，喉咙里低哼一声。

“你真好闻，”她轻声呢喃，“清新凉爽……”

“别睡着了， _ma chérie_ 。你会被烤焦的。先抹点防晒霜。”

猎空哼哼唧唧发着牢骚。黑百合笑笑，放下手里的酒水，带着女孩坐起身，给她裸露的肌肤涂好防晒霜，又把多余部分抹到自己身上，才躺了回去。猎空重新依偎过来，这一次，黑百合任由她沉沉睡去。二十分钟后，黑百合喝完了鸡尾酒，只觉骨子里都漾着一股愉悦的酥麻感。

很温暖。耳畔除去轻柔细碎的海浪声，只有猎空微微的鼾声，倚靠在她肩头。黑百合放任自己在半梦半醒间迷糊了一小会儿，她也不确定是多久，直到听见脚蹼踩过沙地的独特声响。她嘟囔一声，强迫自己睁开眼睛，果然不出所料，是黑影结束短暂的海洋之旅回来了。她全身都被海水湿透了，手上提的塑料盒子里装了只海马。

看到黑百合和猎空窝在一起，黑影的脚步戛然而止。黑百合满脸坏笑。黑影笑得嘴都快咧到耳根了。

“你是不是——”

“淑女从不炫耀吻技。”黑百合嘴上轻描淡写，手却伸到猎空耳后，挠得女孩轻笑一声嘟囔着她的名字扭过脖子，露出紫色的瘀痕。

“ _漂亮。_ ”黑影大笑。

“谁啊，”猎空打着哈欠抬头，“……哦，你好。”

“你好。”黑影晃晃手指，然后举起自己的战利品，“看啊，我要养着它。”

“你养不活的，黑影。”

“去你的，我现在就进城给它买水族箱和全套设备！”黑影的肚子咕咕叫了起来，“……好吧，我可以明天再来抓它。吃饭要紧。”

猎空坐起来伸了个懒腰，换句话说就是松开了黑百合，有那么一瞬间，她心想不知这是否就是寒冷的感觉。“喂，我的队友们正在那边沙滩上烤肉呢。既然大家都在度假，你们不妨一起来用餐？”

“等等，你是认真的吗？”黑影眨眼。

“当然，为什么不呢？”猎空扭头笑笑，“你们完全可以来吃个汉堡什么的。”

“我可不会拒绝免费晚餐。”黑影举起装海马的盒子，“我把这小家伙扔回海里，你给加比发条短信。今晚我们要吃垮守望先锋。”

黑百合看着猎空微笑。“嗯，如果主菜有前菜这么美味的话……”

黑影翻了个大大的白眼，往海边走去。“我的天哪，黑百合。滚滚滚，我会叫人把这些乱七八糟的收拾好送回房间。我看你今晚是不会回屋了。”

“不会吗？”黑百合歪过脑袋。

“不会。”猎空一边确认，一边舒臂环住她肩膀坐到她腿上。黑百合满意地轻哼一声，双手揽定了女孩的腰。“你跟我睡。”

“……你是在暗示什么吗，或者……？”

“我是说，如果你有兴趣，我没意见。”

黑百合眯起眼睛。“我是……有点兴趣。”

“提醒两位，”黑影干巴巴地打断她们，“我还在呢。”

黑影又揶揄了几句才离开。黑百合发短信跟加布里尔说了地址，但令她惊讶的是，等她们三个赶到时，他已经坐在桌边了。他呈半雾化状态，这充分说明了他为什么没热死在小轮车上。

黑百合从没想过老兵会用无糖汽水或者汉堡包（新鲜出炉，烤肉汁水欲滴，芝士已经融化，面包胚上抹着厚厚一层蛋黄酱和番茄酱）迎接她，但东西就摆在眼前，她很快接受了现实。

猎空紧挨她坐着。沙滩上，小艾玛莉奋力扣球，排球擦过黑影的脸砸在沙地上。费斯卡集团特工在安慰黑影，小艾玛莉则被俄罗斯人一把捞了起来。天使裹着罗马长袍背着翅膀坐在阴凉地里，膝盖上搁着一座金色奖杯，安娜·艾玛莉正把一大杯柠檬水贴到她晒黑的脸上。

总之，黑百合从没想过这一天会以这样的方式结束——三名黑爪特工居然毫无违和地跟守望先锋打成一片。 _好吧，_ 她看着猎空狼吞虎咽一口啃掉半个热狗，心里有些嫌弃又有些宠溺地想， _度假嘛。_


End file.
